1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming device and a method of image forming.
2. Related Art
There is a printer which repeats an ejection operation (pass) in which ink is ejected while a head is moving in the movement direction, and a transport operation which moves a medium in the transport direction intersecting the movement direction, among printers as image forming devices. In addition, there is a printer using ink (UV ink) which is cured when being irradiated with UV light. In such a printer, it is preferable to provide an irradiation light source at both ends of the head in the movement direction (for example, refer to JP-A-2005-254560). By doing that, it is possible to immediately cure the UV ink which has landed on a medium.
In addition, there is a case where a main image which is printed on one head and a background image which is printed on another head are overlappingly printed in a printer on which a plurality of heads is aligned in the transport direction of the medium. However, for example, when one head and another head are fixed in a state where there is no gap, the upper image is overlapped immediately after an underlying image is printed between a main image and a background image. In such a case, there is a concern that the upper image is overlapped with the underlying image in a state of being insufficiently cured, and image quality is deteriorated, when an irradiation amount of the UV light which can be radiated to the UV ink on the medium is small in one pass.
In addition, there is a concern that the upper image is overlapped with the underlying image in a state of being insufficiently dried, and the image quality is deteriorated due to a blurry image, or color blending of the image, even when it is an image using ink which is not necessary to be irradiated with the UV light.